


Darling, You and Me (we can take the world)

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWQ 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Date nights with Eames are always a Bad Idea.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWQ 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Darling, You and Me (we can take the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Week 6  
> Prompt: "Act natural!"  
> Genre: Flashback  
> Word Count: Between 200 and 250 words

“We _really_ shouldn’t go on dates during jobs,” Arthur mutters. They’re squished behind a bookshelf while their mark shuffles around his office.

Eames snickers. “If you turn your head, darling, we can have a lovely snog while we wait for Mr. Farmer to fall asleep on his tax returns.”

“Worst date night ever,” Arthur complains, before craning his neck around.

Their first date night had everything Arthur could’ve asked for: a gunfight, a car chase, and a kiss goodnight.

The plan was simple. Dinner, then a movie. Except they were in the middle of a job, and their mark showed up at the same restaurant.

“Shit,” Eames muttered, glancing over Arthur’s shoulder. “Quick! Act natural!”

Arthur, naturally, reached for his gun.

“No-no-no-no- _no,_ ” Eames hissed. “Natural, darling. _Natural.”_

Arthur released his gun. And honestly, things would have been perfectly fine—except the mark’s bodyguard spotted Arthur’s gun and tackled him.

So, Eames tackled the bodyguard.

They never made it to the movie. 

They were chased out of the restaurant by one angry, trigger-happy bodyguard, then chased home by six police cars. 

Eames lost them after an hour and pulled into an abandoned lot, where he proceeded to kiss the ever-loving hell out of Arthur. 

“We probably shouldn’t go on dates during jobs,” Arthur commented.

Three dates later, they were running from a different set of bodyguards in a different town. And now they were hiding in the mark’s office, covertly _snogging_ behind a bookshelf.

Nobody ever said they were quick studies.


End file.
